


No One Likes The Opening Band

by killyouraesthetic



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: I love my boys, I'll add more tags as each chapter comes out!, Panic Attacks, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyouraesthetic/pseuds/killyouraesthetic
Summary: Jack is in a band, Felix is new in town. What happens next could change everyone's lives, but not necessarily for the better.(Title taken from the song of the same name from idk how but they found me)





	No One Likes The Opening Band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [collettephinz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).



> Okay so I'm really sorry for this piece of 3am hastily scrawled out practically unedited mess. I'm sorta proud of this mess tho? So I hope you enjoy? Also I'll definitely post more cus I love my boys and I can not wait to write in the others but I'm really bad at doing stuff so I might not post for a while. Idk. 
> 
> As you might not notice this has the same beginning as my other work Concerts and Swingsets, but I deleted that work and started this one. Idk man.
> 
> Inspired by the amazing @collettephinz who is my favourite writer ever, seriously. She's the one who got me into jelix anyway, so pls go show her work some love she deserves it<3

The lights flashed and the guitar screeched and Felix knew he had made a mistake.

Mistake. Mistake. Mistake.

He pulled at his hair and turned around, pushed forwards and backwards with the roaring crowd like waves. The crowd was jumping and screaming to the music and he couldn't find his way out. He was stuck and alone and panicking and he couldn't handle it anymore he had to leave. The waves of the crowd crashed up against him and he was panicking, this was too much.

His mind shut down. The lights and the guitar and the singing and the screaming was too much for his weak mind to handle and he shut down. He tugged at his scalp as hard as he could to try restart his stupid brain but it wasn't working he was stuck and useless and he was going to die in this crowd if he didn't escape right now. 

His heart throbbed but not for the people on stage and his breaths were quick and shallow and panicked and he didn't know what to do he was going to die. He wanted to die.

He turned to his instincts. He turned around and around until a space appeared in the crowd and he ran, he made a break for it and he broke through, finally free of the mob of people around his but it was too late he couldn't work himself out of his panic.

He ran and ran and ran, out of the bar slash club and into the street and as far away as he could he get. He ran and ran and didn't stop until he reached a park, collapsing onto the swing and sobbing.

He was truly pathetic. Everyone was right. No one would ever like him now, he didn't know why he was expecting any different. He fucked up and now he'd be alone and a laughing stock. They were right. He'd never be worth anything to anyone and he should just die, everyone would be better off that way.

He sobbed and sobbed like the little baby he was for hours, swinging on the swing set until the first beams of sunlight rose on the horizon. He cried until he couldn't any longer, and then he stopped. He looked up, and realised he could see the ocean. Now that he had finally stopped crying, he could hear the waves, crashing against the rocks, beating upon the sand. The sound reminded him of home, and the sunrise looked almost identical to ones he had seen there, standing on the shore, eons and eons ago. It was the same, yet completely different at the same time. 

He swung back and forth, back and forth, brushing his feet along the sand. His breathing evened out , and he wasn't gripping the swings chains so tightly anymore. The waves crashed against the shore, and he was calm.

~

Jack is working his shift at GameStop when a boy with white hair and a soft face walks in, arms folded in front of his chest and head facing down. 

Somewhere out of the dark corners of his mind he was able to dredge out a blurry, adrenaline-boosted memory of a man with white hair and a soft face running away during their set.

He's glad that the man is alright. Jacks nurturing and loving nature made him unnecessarily worried for him, but the memory of the man was quickly washed away by post-performance celebratory booze. Mark and Tyler sure knew how to party, that's for sure.

Now that he was here though, his worries surfaced again. Where did he go? He wasn't familiar at all to Jack, and he prided himself on knowing almost everyone that drinks at the bars his band performs at. It's not often there's fresh ears listening to their music. Did he like them?

The man was looking a little lost, eyes scanning the almost endless shelves of second hand games. He probably wasn't much of a gamer, or was spoilt for choice.

"You okay there, sir?" I call out. The man jumps miles high and looks over at the counter, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm okay," he pauses. "I, I think?" He unfolds his arms and tugs at his hair, sighing. "There's just, just so much to choose from."

I giggle. "I remember feeling the exact same way when I first saw that shelf. Are you looking for anything in particular?" I ask, switching into business mode. "What console do you have?"

He pales slightly. "Oh, um, I, I don't know?" His voice raises pitch on the last syllable, and his face flushes. "It's, it's the new one."

"Oh okay, you've got the PlayStation then. Do want any specific kind of game?" I ask, trying to sound as friendly as possible. It's obvious this guy is anxious as fuck, and I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh no, um, I don't really mind I'm,  
I'm fine with anything really," he stammers. "I, I don't really play much anyway."

I nod. "Well, I'll just recommend a bunch and you can pick your favourite, yeah?" He nods and shuffles his feet, looking down at the carpet. I grin and step out from behind the counter, already scanning through the collection of games to find my favourites.

"So there's Grand Theft Auto Five, ARK, uh, Life is Strange, Dark Souls 3, and my personal favourite, Shadow of the Colussus." I have all the games stacked in my hands by this point, and I can tell that the man is feeling a little overwhelmed. I hand the pile over to him, and I smile.

"I'll just let you read through these and pick out your favourites, I'm just gonna go out back and see if I have any of these second hand, alright?" I ask. He tears his eyes off the back of one of the covers, and looks at me weirdly.

"Why?" He says softly, eyes darting around the shop. I smile.

"Well, these games aren't exactly cheap, and besides, I can tell your new to gaming and I don't want you wasting money on games you might not even like."

"Oh, you, you don't have to" he says quietly, hands shaking slightly. I sigh comically.

"Believe me buddy, you'll thank me once you see the price of some of these." For the first time, I see him smile, however tiny it is. This just makes me grin even harder, and I practically skip all the way back to the counter. "Be right back!"

By the time I come back, second hand copies in tow, the man is already standing at the counter, arms folded back around his chest. All the games I picked out are sitting on the counter, in a perfectly stacked pile. "Glad to see you didn't run off with these, these are worth a fortune!" 

He pales. "I, I wouldn't do that!" he says, immediately becoming defensive. I grin and stick my tongue out, squishing my eyes shut.

"I kid, I kid." The shop is silent while I ring up his games, and hum to the song playing faintly on the speakers. "So, are you new around here?" I ask eventually, getting agitated by the silence.

The man is startled out of his thoughts, and looks over. "P, pardon?"

"Did you just move here or something?"

"Yeah, 3 weeks ago. I, I just needed a change of scenery I guess." He explains, shivering slightly. I scan the last game, Shadow of the Colussus, and grin. 

"This is my all time favourite game, yknow," I hum. "It's a re-release though, so just be careful of spoilers."

"Is, is it really?" He stammers watching as I finally start moving everything into the bag, as slowly as I can. There's no one else in the shop besides us anyway, so I can get away with it. 

"Yeah, its mostly exploration based and it's such a beautiful game. The graphics are amazing." 

"It, it looks really cool. I think it's my favourite out of the bunch." He says, and a squeal a bit.

"Just because you said that, it's on the house. Im paying for it." I say, and he immediately tenses up. 

"No please, I, I can pay for it myself, you don't have to!" He explains, but I brush him off. 

"Shhh, think of it as a late welcome gift, plus I can use my employee discount, it won't cost much at all." I pause, and I look up from bagging the games to see that the man is staring at me weirdly, almost blankly but with traces of something else in his eyes. I soften my gaze, and speak softly. "Seriously, don't worry about it."

I hand the bag over and he takes it gratefully, holding it close to his chest. "Thankyou." He whispers, this time looking right into my eyes. I grin for what feels like the 15th time today, and this time the man almost matches my smile.

"It's no problem. Have a nice day!" I say, and the man turns around to leave. I gasp, realising my fatal mistake. 

"I never got your name!" I shout, and he jumps. He turns around and smiles, shaking his head.

"It's, it's Felix. Felix Kjellberg."

"Mine's Sean, but you can call me Jack." Felix chuckles and turns to face me, walking backwards.

"Goodbye, Jack, thanks for, for the game."

By the time I can stop smiling enough to say 'bye' back, he's out he door and across the street, lost from my view.


End file.
